This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Bougainvillea, a member of the Nyctaginaceae or Four-O'Clock Family. Bougainvillea hybrid cv. Monka was discovered by me in a group of Bougainvillea hybrid cultivar Rosenka at Monrovia Nursery Company, 18331 E. Foothill Boulevard, Azusa, Calif. in the summer of 1985.
My new selection has been strictly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Monrovia Nursery Company. The distinct phenotypic characteristics of this new selection that set this plant apart from other bougainvillea plants could be lost genetically through sexual reproduction. Therefore, sexual reproduction is prohibited and propagation is restricted to asexual reproduction by cuttings. Seed progeny from the new selection has not been observed.